


Sanctuary, Suds And Sister-Girlfriends

by Arendellecitizen



Series: Collabs With Val [7]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bath Time, Bed Time Cuddling, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriend, Incest, Incestuous relationship, Kissing, Lesbians, Lots of Cuddling, Lots of kissing, Massage, Massaging, Oil, Sapphic, Sister-Girlfriends, Sisters, Wincest - Freeform, hug, mutual bathing, washing, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Elsa has had a long day at work, being worn out from dawn till dusk. Now at home, she seeks the peaceful comfort of her couch and the loving embrace of the woman she loves. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Incest, Fluff, Collab with Val)





	Sanctuary, Suds And Sister-Girlfriends

Elsa was heading home from work after a long day, her eyes heavy due to the sheer exhaustion that had taken hold her of her aching shoulders and ragged arms. She hated her job some days, loved it a lot of the time, but hated it some of the days. This was one of those days she hated it. She could barely keep her baggy eyes open, like they were being weighed down by large steel anvils above her - her neck and back the same as she leaned over herself forward. She felt so so heavy it almost hurt as she trudged home from the bus stop for neither she nor her sister-girlfriend could not drive and had to commute everywhere. This was the latest shift she had ever done, Anna would probably be worried.

The view on either side of her of the pathetic apartments made her feel sick. She hated the city more, but the sets of houses almost outside of its limits made Elsa feel even worse, for it was all fake and abstractly designed. All artificial, like her horrible marketing job. Her memory, much like her concentration was fading at this point. She did not know how long the day had lasted, how long she had worked but she was carrying a small bag filled with four doughnuts from the coffee shop and she was holding a can of energy drink that tasted like what she assumed cat pee would taste like.

She tossed the can into a trash can and walked on, hoping that Anna would take the doughnuts topped with white chocolate and drizzled with chocolate sauce. The other two had milk chocolate glazed over and another with strawberry frosting - Elsa wanted those for her own consumption and contemplated devouring them now for an energy boost. She determined that Anna would dislike her starting without her.

All Elsa wanted was to run and lay in Anna's arms and eat these, as well as a large cake to herself, to gain the pounds and become a couch slug. She felt like a slug.

'I'm a slug, babe.' She quickly texted Anna, despite being about three seconds away from their house, and she ignored the vibration of her phone in the pocket of her trouser pants. Elsa hated the formal attire of her workplace for she despised wearing a suit.

Eventually, in one last brief element of concentration, she managed to remember which building her apartment was in.

As she pulled up outside, a deep sigh let out of her mouth. "Please don't be worried about me, Anna," she said to herself, praying even though Elsa was very much not religious. She used her keys to let herself in and then trudged up further to the elevator. It looked like something that wanted to be well left alone. After she had pressed the button her floor was on, the doors closed and the soft music began to play, she closed her eyes, letting herself become one with her spirit. Part of her wanted to fall asleep right there and then, collapse onto the floor of the elevator against the pressed iron walls of the box and spend the rest of the evening there, but that would be very inappropriate, not to mention, embarrassing for her.

Elsa soon made it to her floor, her memory doing another good thing and reminding her which room number her apartment was on. If her brain was a person, Elsa would give it a raise and an extra Christmas bonus. It was managing to get her home when she could not do it herself. Her mind was bringing itself out of sleep and doing all the work to get her piloted body to sanctuary, and to Anna - who had texted back three times now about Elsa's slug comment. But Elsa still felt like a slug, even as she spotted what looked like her room number - seventy-eight.

"I'm coming, Anna!" Elsa cried across the hall, hoping Anna was indeed home and ready to receive a very weary and broken sister-girlfriend. All precautions and emergency protocols were needed now.

The platinum-blonde worker needed coffee, as soon as possible. She needed the caffeine and smooth texture to lull energy back into her and rejuvenate her. And she needed cuddles, more than ever, and preferably something more from her beautiful Anna - a bath with her would be a miraculous addition, thought Elsa. She then found the door, fumbling her keys into the lock.

"I'm here! I'm here my love!" She called inside to Anna when she heard something moving inside and opening the wooden slab to reveal her abode. She was at home, in sanctuary. And she could smell, instantly, the beautiful aroma of her sister and humble lover. It was a refreshing hint of so much fresh air. Elsa almost fell back on her feet as soon as she identified it as Anna.

Elsa moaned loudly, tossing the paper bag of scrumptious doughnuts on the coffee table and she raced across the room and flopped onto her couch, groaning heavily. She lay face first in the pillows and thus her outbursts were muffled when Anna came into the living room to see her on the couch. Elsa was home. She was in excruciating, agonizing pain, but she was home.

"Where have you been?! It's almost eight in the evening? You said you'd be home by five, Elsa." Anna came in telling her, but Elsa was very much dead on the sofa, she could not answer any of them, and her excuses were only reminding her of the horrible office, demanding she do two hours overtime. And the bus was an equally horrible experience in its own right as well. She did not want to talk about them.

"'Tell you later, babe. Elsa needs rest, she's dead, Anna."

Eventually, she felt a warm, soft presence on her cheek, like the soft motion of a human hand. "Hey, Elsie," a soft, beautiful voice said to her. It belonged to the beautiful woman now sitting by her, the one Elsa called both sister and lover. Anna. "It's okay, you're home now, let's take it from the top. Forget about work." Anna told her, coaxing her to retreat from her smothering of the small cushions and show her that beautiful face to match her exceptional hair. Anna adored her hair.

Elsa weakly opened one eye as she turned her head to look up at her gorgeous sister in her pleasant and alluring dress. She always wore dresses in the house, it made Elsa jealous. "Hey, snowflake," she croaked her nickname for Anna. "Sorry, I'm late. Work was a real pain in my butt today." She excused herself, even tapping her behind in her pants to mock the work.

Anna smiled. "No need to be sorry, Elsie. As long as your home and with me, that's all that matters." Elsa's heart was touched. Anna was so forgiving and sweet, even when her work took advantage of her, making her work unfair hours and overtime at the drop of a heart. Elsa hated it so much, but she could never thank Anna enough for forgiving her every time. Anna even had her own job, so it was not like Elsa was the solitary breadwinner - Anna worked at a small maid cafe in the city, and Elsa loved how she looked in the outfit. It was so, completely Anna. Elsa honestly felt like she didn't deserve her half of the time.

The tire platinum-blonde then felt another warm feeling, this time in her fingers that were hung from the arm that was leaning over the side of the cushion. Elsa looked down and saw the familiar white furry form of hers and Anna's puppy.

"Aww. Hey, Olaf, you miss me too?" Elsa peeped as she felt the soft pelt of their beautiful pup. Olaf was such a little rascal, he began to impede on Elsa's solitude in the cushions and began to assault her nose and face with licks, lapping the makeup off of her face. "Nooooo! Olaf! Spare me!" Elsa groaned at him playfully. Anna was giggling on the arm of the couch, watching the mommy and her little puppy child play. She pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture of Elsa with Olaf licking her face.

"So so cute!" Anna said longingly, showing Elsa the picture on her phone. Olaf's tail wagged happily as he continued to lick his mama's splendid face now she was home. He must have missed her as much as Anna had.

The little puppy yipped happily. Anna giggled. "Oh, he missed you. Was barking for hours when you weren't home to feed him, but don't worry, I fed him. I think it's good our pup has two mommies." The strawberry-blonde told her sister-girlfriend, tucking her phone back into the gown pouch of her beautiful green dress.

Elsa chuckled. "We're not married yet, Anna." She said in passing, winking when Anna looked at her.

"Nah, but we will be one day," Anna replied, kissing Elsa's cheek as she leaned down and picked up their beautiful puppy, his tail still wagging behind him. Olaf was the cutest white pup they had ever met, hence why they had to have him from the shelter. There was no way Elsa, in particular, would leave him there. "So… I take it your day was horrible?" Anna asked again.

"Shitter than the stuff in the toilet," Elsa replied. "God… I feel like I need a drink." She groaned, finally getting herself from her welling of pillows. She sat up on the sofa, taking her suit jacket off and even unbuttoning the blouse she was in, revealing her chest in the glacial-aqua blue bra. She loved that one the most, it was ice-like but so light, bright, and Elsa wore it as much as she could - it had been a Valentine's gift from Anna last year, as well as gorgeous lingerie and panties with it, which Elsa was also wearing under her trousers, sans the stockings and hosiery.

"Now, Elsa," Anna said to her in a bit of a motherly tone, ironic since Elsa was the older sister between the two. And they hadn't spoken about mother in years, not since the funeral. Anna speaking like her was weird at first, but Elsa soon began to understand and see the tone of her lover's voice differently. It was so strange to hear but a welcome breath of fresh air. "We don't have any drink, and besides, I have a different idea babe. Let Anna take care of you, my love." She reassured Elsa, scooching onto the sofa with her and taking her hand.

Anna leaned down lovingly and kissed Elsa's hand beautifully. Elsa moaned a little when she tried to move - she was way more stressed out and hurting from it in her bones more than normally. Just trying to cuddle her sister-girlfriend was hard and she moaned in mild pain.

Yet, her strawberry-blonde sister was there for her, right next to her, with arms folding around Elsa and keeping her close to cuddle her in warm bliss. "But don't worry," she breathed to Elsa, warming her and melting away the strain on the elder sister's bones as they seemed to cuddle together on the sofa. "I've got something that will get all this stress out of your system," Anna cooed, stroking her hand down Elsa's body. "Let Anna look after you, gorgeous," she whispered, leaning over to kiss Elsa on her beautiful lips.

Their kiss was elated pleasure and passion incarnate. And it felt good, very good, so much better than anything they'd expressed in a kiss before.

"Show me," Elsa requested, desperate to feel alive again, her words long and drained still of all energy, she was still tapped completely. She was so dead at this point, she would literally sell an arm and a leg to remain awake. But Anna had other measures to take before it came to limb selling.

Anna grinned. She had been desperate to do this for Elsa for such a long time, now she was finally getting her chance to submit her lover to this treatment. Her body shivered with excitement and the rest of her felt exceptionally happy. She was getting goosebumps in places as she dragged Elsa from the sofa. "Come with me to our bedroom."

"Wait, what?" Elsa wondered, letting Anna taker her and prop her up in her opened blouse and horrible pants. How she hated still wearing this suit, she wanted to be in her onesie or her pyjamas, not these horrible pants. "Anna, are we gonna have sex? Because big sister is too sleepy for frick frack." She moaned, wanting it, but also not wanting it. If Anna was going to screw her, she may not mind.

"No, no, trust me it's not sex," Anna reassured her, holding her taller and older sister up because her legs could no longer carry herself anymore, she was simply that tired. She needed replenishment before any sexual act or anything like that." Now, when you get into the room, just strip naked and lie on your stomach, okay? I promise, it's not sex, but you're gonna love it so much, and it's easier if you're naked babe." Anna told her.

"This sounds like you're wanting to take advantage of me." Elsa teased, still drained of all energy and struggling to move. Lucky she was only in her suit and that her blouse was already opened. Even more, luckily, her bra was front opener, for Elsa loved the design and the ease of taking it off when it needed to go.

Ana giggled. "I promise, this will all be explained." She said again, almost pushing Elsa into the bedroom and going to the bathroom to prepare herself.

Elsa sighed as she flew into the room on the momentum with which Anna helped her to get in there, and she flopped on the bed similarly to the soda before. She didn't know what Anna was planning, but she could trust her little adorable sister. After all, would a girl with a face as cute as Anna's lie to her? Elsa determined no and tore her blouse from her, as well as her pants and soon enough she was only to the rest of her trappings. She stood up again and sighed in duress, removing her clothes and revealing her slender, beautiful body inch by inch as she pulled off her beautiful panties and opened, and subsequently removing, her front opening bra. A woman as tired as her didn't deserve to look like an angel, but Elsa did anyway. She was an angel in human form, an angel crossed with a slug as her mind said in that moment. She felt really felt like a slug again, her slimy ooze being the stress of her day job and she hated it. Hated the job, hated the staff, hated her bosses and hated the company practices. She wanted so so much to be working somewhere else - to work in the public sector helping people, but just not in an office trying to make the big cheese more money they would not need. All for pennies compared to it, so Elsa and Anna could live in this okay-ish apartment.

With more money they could move, move either deeper into the city, on the lovely side, or out, into the suburbs and a lovely little house, a beautiful detached property with scampering Olaf. Elsa had a name for their cosy place, something she'd made up in high school and wanted to keep for the name of their house - Arendelle.

Elsa fell onto the bed again, and closed her eyes, waiting for whatever torture would come her way now she was naked, so utterly naked. The breeze on the inside of her thighs was welcome but a little too cold for her liking, she wanted to be warm and swimming between soapy suds in the tub with Anna. She loved their sisterly baths, kissing them and touching Anna all over as she cleaned her. "Now what?" Elsa asked, very curious as to what was about to be done to her when she heard Anna enter the room again from the bathroom, more coldness coming from there. Anna must have been washing her hands or something else.

"Just relax," Anna told her, the tone of her voice saying everything would be alright for her beautiful big sister. It was sublime to hear for Elsa, Anna's alluring and beautifully mysterious voice that could only be heard.

A shudder rippled through Elsa, and then she felt Anna's hands on her back, her sister's palms kissing her pale, soft flesh with delicate touches and harmonious if not gracious contact. Anna's hands then started to move on her sister's back, pressing down on her muscles in a manner that felt so satisfying. Elsa even moaned, audibly, as if the hands on her back, pressing and massaging her strained and disgusted muscles, were making love to them. She moved like water to Anna's sensual touch.

"Mmmmm…." Elsa sighed in content, rolling her shoulder blades as her sister's oiled hands ran over her and made her feel so soothed and warmed. "It's a massage…" Elsa had been given massages before but this was the best she had been ever given. So tender and so relaxing, as if Anna was professional or really trying to make her sister feel like she was being loved physically - yet this was so much different to their usual lovemaking ceremonies. Anna was sublime pressing into her body like a sheet of metal being worked.

Elsa felt like warping glass taking a shape her sister was making - a vase of Elsa.

"Yep, and it's all for you, honey. You've been working so much lately, providing more than me for us to have nice things - it's time for you to have a nice thing," Anna confirmed, pressing her hands all over Elsa's back in waves from the top of her spine down to her tailbone, oiling Elsa up like a beautiful ornament of amber or steel. She then started to knead Elsa, pressing the ends of her elbows into Elsa's back, really working the older sister's tendons and muscles to spark them to life and to soothe them into relaxations. The moans coming from her sister were euphoric enough to rival those she had when making sexual love.

Anna was feeling very proud of herself right now.

"Ahhh!" Elsa gasped. "Oh my gosh!" This was getting better for her by the second. "This is incredible babe… Thank you so much, Anna." She moaned, loving the feeling of the massage take over her entire back, all the way down the curve of her rump as Anna soothed that too, and even in her thighs. The strawberry-blonde was right, nakedness aided this so much, and the oils seeping into Elsa's skin made her feel alive again.

Anna smirked and kept massaging her beautiful sister just to hear all the moans that were coming from her. It was sublime to hear them coming from her, coming for Anna, all of them. Suc gratitude and thanks for such a sweet massage.

"You feel better?" She inquired, wanting to know for sure if Elsa was enjoying her relaxing hands.

"Oh… I feel soooo good!" Elsa confessed, still gasping due to the heavenliness she was feeling from Anna's amazing technique. If she kept this up, she may have considered turning their house into a massage salon, a much more peaceful alternative than her current job. And she knew Anna would appreciate her staying home more.

Anna eventually finished the massage and kissed Elsa's cheek while leaning over her, still mildly stroking the platinum-blonde down the length of her back, even to her rumpy rear that she loved so much. "You need a bath," Anna admitted, sniffing the air. "You stink so badly. Long days at work are not good for your body odour, Elsa. Come on, with me now please, time to bathe you, stinky."

Anna was right. Elsa was not only like a slug, she was a skunk, stinking the bedsheets with her body odour. "I'll take a bath…" Elsa agreed. "Only if you do it with me."

"Deal," Anna agreed. She always loved having baths with Elsa, ever since they were very small. Now felt like the perfect time to slip in between her gorgeous sister and all the suds she'd be soaking in. A bath for the pair of them sounded amazing now, a chance to wash as well as keep Elsa in her arms, with all the kisses and beautiful touches to insue. Anna slightly hoped that while she would get to bathe Elsa's beautiful body, that Elsa would be washing hers with their beautiful loofahs. The sensation of Elsa's beautiful hands touching Anna's naked body made her smile and blush for a moment.

The pair of them walked into the bathroom, holding hands, Anna running a bath for both of them to get into together as she hit the taps and drizzled the whole tub with bubble bath and some rubber duckies. She loved her bathtime playthings and she looked adorable surrounded by them. The water was already becoming foamy and bubbly, just the way Elsa liked it. As Anna stripped naked and slid into one side of the bath, her sister giggled mildly, just enough for Anna to not hear it and Elsa tumbled into the other side, slightly shivering from the lovely temperature of the water mixed with the tepid cold of the surrounding bathroom.

"Is it cold for you?" Anna wondered. She was very desperate to make sure all this was comfortable for her sister.

"No, no," Elsa answered her, still shivering a little from the rapid temperature change and the skyrocketing hotness of the water around her. "Just a bit too warm." She mused, wrapping her arms around Anna for wet comfort and beautiful contact. Already her sister-girlfriend was slippery but she felt so lovely as the oils began to mix in with the water around them. Elsa felt so amazingly alive as she held her sister and love.

Anna chuckled. "You need it. Warm baths are good for stress, lovely, you know this. Besides…" She smiled and cuddled Elsa as the water continued to rise around them and wet them. "You get cuddles from me." Anna didn't know all this for sure, about the warmth helping stress, after all she was not exactly a bath expert, but she knew how relaxing the water could be and she could see it's effects in Elsa quite clearly. She was loosening quite healthily.

"I'll take your word for it," Elsa smiled, melting into the cuddles and the water. She held and squeezed Anna close, kissing her lips closely and playfully, acting more of her age compared to Anna. "I love you so much," she then said out of adoration for her darling sister-girlfriend. Their love was so adorable, private, but beautiful, as the evening sun lit the bathroom red with love between them.

Anna stroked Elsa's cheek with her wet hand. "I love you too, do you want a cuddle?"

Elsa nodded, slowly dripping into the water and entering what could only be described as pure heaven. Anna swam over to the taps to ease them into a small dribble and then to her sister again, taking her in her arms and embracing her even closer and hearing her heartbeat - Anna was pretty much the permanent little spoon. Elsa smiled and looked up, kissing Anna happily. The younger sister kissed back, cupping Elsa's cheek before pulling away to stare into Elsa's eyes some more. The taller woman got lost in her darling partner's eyes, her little sister being this little beautiful creature that she swore an oath to protect. Elsa rested in Anna's arms tightly, sighing softly as she fit perfectly. The elder wanted to fall asleep in her sister's arms, but a sister asleep in the bath while the shared it was something she knew Anna wouldn't want.

They gently began to wash the other, Anna taking her turn on Elsa first, and grabbing the loofah to smother it in beautiful shower gel - a splendid light teal, the same as Elsa's blouse back in the bedroom and the frame of her glasses she left in work for her job. She soaped Elsa's body and cleaned her well, giggling and blowing suds at her sister while she washed her chest and back. Anna took more than the time she needed to wash Elsa's breasts, lingering there playfully and getting her fill of feeling them through the loofah. Anna loved them. But Elsa was a little quicker at washing Anna, but still taking her time at her sister's chest and around the back of her rear, rubbing it covered in soap for a few minutes and giving it loving taps for comedic effect. They had their fun in the bath, kissing more than a plethora of times - they kissed more than they washed.

At the end, still covered in suds, and looking lovingly into each other's eyes, Elsa crumbled and Anna too. They embraced, Elsa, holding Anna to the side and kissing her so passionately with the evening sun painting them beautifully.

Soon enough Elsa was clean and she and Anna were out of the bath, their bodies wrapped in soft cotton towels, hugging their frames closely as they tiptoed to the bed and shut the door of the bathroom, keeping any cold in there and all the warmth in the bedroom. "Knock the heating up would you babe?" Elsa asked and Anna fulfilled her need for more warmth around her. But Anna helped further as she went to cuddle Elsa some more.

As they lay on their bed to cuddle, Elsa rested her head on the pillow, finally free of the stress of her day and feeling so warm and clean. It was as if she was a new woman. Anna was nuzzled next to her, holding her hand and smiling.

"You have small hands." Was what Anna said

They continued to cuddle but Anna was looking at them as they were covered from all angles by soft and tender feeling towels. They were drying quickly from the heat but Anna seemed so suddenly fascinated by the size of her sister's hands as she held one them between her fingers, idly looking at them and thinking

"I've always had small hands," Elsa giggled, not knowing what on Earth had brought this declaration of her hand size from Anna. But she was so cute looking at Elsa's hands.

"Yeah, but they're like, so tiny and cute," Anna replied, her voice in the wind and her attention solely on their size, on the fingers and what they looked like. It was as if she had never looked at Elsa's hand this closely before in her life. Like she was suddenly discovering them for the first time here.

Elsa would roll her eyes if she had the energy, but merely cuddled Anna with those tiny hands a little more and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks for the massage by the way."

"Anything for my big sister," Anna stated snugly, nuzzling her sister and fishing out a kiss close to Elsa's exposed breast. It made a tickling sensation run all over the elder and she giggled. "Who deserves all the love I can give her because she is amazing," Anna added, kissing some more and making Elsa laugh all the more. The platinum-blonde went bright red, hiding her face in the pillow shyly.

Anna looked up and giggled. Elsa always was a shy one when it came to displays affection, so used to giving affection, not so used to receiving. It was so adorable every time Anna saw it. Anna wrapped the duvet around the two of them and curled up for the night, softly feeling Elsa's arms around her. The towels kept the wetness from touching the bedding or the covers and other towels protected the pillows from their wet hair.

They snuggled so beautifully in the sheets and towels and both purred like kittens.

The two of them then fell asleep, Elsa knowing that Anna would always make her smile, no matter what hellish days she would have. She would always have her Anna.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And it's back to Elsanna for Val and I. Sorry for the lack of us posting collabs this week, Val has a lot of comissions to deal with, but don't worry, I've got chapters of Last Knydaxian to keep you occupied. Hope you enjoy this lovely, beautiful fluff we made 3

See you next time!


End file.
